Dexter Upstead
Dexter James Upstead was born on the 19th May 2070. He is five minutes younger than his identical twin brother, Cole Upstead. Dexter attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff, though he dropped out during his seventh year. After taking his NEWTs some years after dropping out, Dexter attended Wizarding University to study Business, and graduated with his degree in 2097. Personality and Key Characteristics Dexter is a fairly self-centred person, and is much more likely to focus on himself than he is anyone else. As he has grown older, this tendency has become less extreme and he does tend to think of other too, but his main priority is himself. Because of an incident with a potion when he was six years old, Dexter has greatly inflated levels of confidence. The only exception to this is his intense fear of heights, which is due to a fall from a great height when he was seven. When he was younger, Dexter loved being seen as a package deal with his twin, Cole, and was especially amused by the fact that very few people could tell them apart. However, as they got older, and Cole started striving for his own identity away from his brother, Dexter in turn let his own independence develop, especially as he and Cole grew further and further apart. Some may describe Dexter as vain, but he prefers the term 'image conscious'. He takes great pride in his appearance and wellbeing, and is determined to ward off the ageing process for as long as he can. He also spends a lot of his time at the gym, working out and honing his physical fitness. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Dexter and his twin brother Cole had a complicated start in life. They were born to German parents (Dexter five minutes after Cole), Daniel Upstead and Etta Frei, neither of whom were ready to be parents. Ultimately, Daniel's father, Heath Upstead, took custody of the twins along wih his wife Victoria, officially adopting them soon after they were born. Daniel and Etta went on to live their own separate lives. In true Upstead fashion, both Dexter and Cole were initially little menaces while very young, and frequently found themselves involved in things they were not supposed to be touching, or places they weren't supposed to be. This once resulted in Dexter drinking a full bottle of Essence of Confidence at the age of six. He then became quite ill, needing medical attention at St. Mungo's, but was ultimately okay other than extremely high levels of self confidence from that point onwards. Pre-Hogwarts Both Dexter and Cole were homeschooled in the years prior to their attending Hogwarts. Their father, being moderately wealthy, paid for good tutors to prepare the twins for wizarding school, but from the start Dexter showed very little interest in academia and received below average grades, though he proved he could understand the material when he absolutely needed to. When he was seven years old, Dexter fell out of a third floor window while trying to reach a high branch of a tree outside, and feeling extremely confident in his abilities. Luckily, accidental magic came into play and Dexter bounced when he hit the floor, and so survived despite landing on his head. He did, however, experience the only knock in confidence he would ever receive, and from that moment on was mortally afraid of heights. Hogwarts First Year arriving at hogwarts, cole sorted into ravenclaw, dexter sorted into hufflepuff immediately after. felt that there had been some kind of mistake in them being split up but has no lack of confidence in his ability to settle into school. just as close with cole as ever. Second Year TBA Third Year TBA Fourth Year TBA Fifth Year starts drifting apart from Cole who spends more time with his other friends. is totally not jealous except maybe just a little bit Sixth Year TBA Seventh Year drops out of hogwarts - leaves for the winter holidays and never goes back. cole feels betrayed, dexter doesn't get why. Post-Hogwarts realises he actually wants to get his NEWTs in i think 2095-ish, big brother jake helps him study for them. then applies for a place at WU to study business. gets in, applies himself, actually graduates. gets a job as a junior project manager.Category:Class of 2088 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood